


Puppy Tails - Doggy Dancing

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [97]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Humor, Puppies, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit like Kung Fu dancing but with a puppy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Doggy Dancing

John entered the flat and stopped short as the scene before him unfolded. Sherlock walked carefully across the room whilst Gladstone weaved in and out between his legs.

“What are you doing?” John asked dropping his bag on the floor and hoping that it wasn’t some sort of strange experiment. Sherlock grinned happily.

“Now that Gladstone’s old enough we thought we should enter a competition. The London Pet Show is holding a K9 Freestyle competition and Gladstone is going to win it.” John rolled his eyes. At least it would keep them both amused for a while.

“When’s the show?” John asked taking the shopping to the kitchen and putting on the kettle.

“Saturday.” Sherlock replied as Gladstone twirled in front of him. John stopped what he was doing.

“What? You don’t mean this Saturday, as in the day after tomorrow Saturday?” John asked. Sherlock nodded and gave Gladstone a treat.

“Of course, I realise that this will put our competitors at a disadvantage but we do want to win.” Sherlock said running his fingers under Gladstone’s collar. Gladstone closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “Gladstone is a genius after all.” John sighed, he had hoped that they would be entertained for a little while longer that two days.

“Ok Sherlock, now have you really thought about this? Do you have music to dance to?” John asked putting teabags into cups.

“We have the perfect song. Actually Gladstone suggested it.” Sherlock turned on the CD player and the first few bars of music started to play. Gladstone howled.

_The Wild boys are calling, on their way back from the fire._

John giggled as Sherlock and Gladstone performed. Sherlock unconsciously started to sing along with the lyrics.

“Wild boys never lose it. Wild boys never chose this way. Wild boys never close your eyes. Wild boys always shine.” Gladstone weaved in a figure eight around Sherlock’s feet. Sherlock bent his knees so Gladstone could jump up onto his lap. Gladstone clasped the buckle on his belt in his teeth and Sherlock spun him around. John stared in awe at the two of them. He heard several pops as Gladstone seemed to be spinning further and further from Sherlock’s body. Finally John heard a rip.

“Noooo!” John shouted as dived toward Gladstone as if in slow motion. The puppy landed in his arms the belt buckle and part of the leather between his teeth. John looked over to Sherlock to find him in a heap on the floor, his trousers around his ankles.

“We may have to re-think that part.” Sherlock said jumping up devoid of his trousers. 

“Either that or get a better belt!” John said hugging Gladstone close.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Wild Boys - Duran Duran


End file.
